My heart only belongs to you
by Ms.Drunk-in-love
Summary: The story takes place after Kaname threw his heart in the furnace and the years after his "death". Yuki finally accepts Zero and her daughter, Yume, calls him father. She has a family with Zero and one day their home is under attack by purebloods and they meet him again. What will Yuki do now when she is pregnant with Zero's child and Kaname has returned? Rated M for sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I'm sorry you can't be here with us, Kaname, but someday you will, not with me, but with her, our baby. I will save you and let you be human." Yuuki said standing in front of the ice coffin with Kaname and her child. The baby was newly born. A vampire pregnancy is so much different than a human and a pureblood's is even more different. Because of Kaname's ancestor blood and the blood of all those he has consumed, he was the most powerful pureblood and because of Yuuki's blood and heritage, descendant from Kaname, the child needed to nourish way longer, five years, before being born. "She looks so much you, in every possible way. I am so sorry you can't enjoy her growing, but I have prepared things for you, when you come back to life. I filmed everything, from the whole pregnancy to the birth, even speaking to you know, I'm filming. It's unfair that you have to miss out about everything about her, so I will do this. Because it is the least I can do for you." She couldn't keep her eyes from watching him, and she caressed his face, or the ice over his face as tears began to stream down. "Yuuki…" A familiar voice said in a husky but gentle voice. She turned around and saw the other man, the other man she had lent her heart to. "Zero…" she exclaimed and wiped her tears away. "Yuuki-sama, shall I take the baby?" Ruka asked stepping into the room. "Please do so. She is sleeping so put her in the crib." Ruka nodded and left the two friends, comrades - no words could explain what their relationship truly was. Zero gave her a quick and tight hug. "Don't cry you are a mother now. Be the strength of your little girl and…me." She inhaled his smell and could smell his blood. She was thirsty but she didn't want to bother him anymore, not like the moment she almost lost it and drank his blood without permission, but then later it turned out to be it was the baby who made her crave his blood. "Please drink if it will help you." He knew her too well and lowered his neck closer to her face. She didn't hesitate one minute and pierced her fangs into his neck. "It's been a long time since I felt this…" Zero said and smiled happily. She pulled away and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Sorry… I shouldn't have." She said and hurriedly left the room to find the only thing keeping her alive, her baby girl. Ruka was a bit startled to see her rush into the room with the smell of blood. "I'm fine, please leave us." Yuuki didn't wish to be rude but the words came out a bit harsher than intended. Ruka nodded and left without saying anything. "My baby, you, will you ever forgive me for these cruel things I have committed." She said holding the baby in her arms and rocking her. "I always imagine us three, your father, me and you in the sun while your father holds you dearly close to himself protecting you. I… miss… him so, so much….." Silent tears began to fall as she hugged her newly born tightly but not suffocating. She laid the baby next to her on the bed she last shared with Kaname and tried to sleep thinking about him and every memory of their time together. The future she imagined when she learned she was pregnant was still crystal clear in her mind and her heart ached so much knowing it wouldn't come true. Slowly she drifted away to paradise, her personal paradise where it was only him, her and their little one.

The next morning Zero woke Yuuki up by gently wiping her tears away, which she unknowingly had shed. "Don't cry anymore. I will take responsibility and protect you." He stared straight into her big brown eyes and stroked her cheeks. "Zero, I know you love me, I do too but…" She said and turned her face to her baby girl, who still slept soundlessly. "I know he is your all and I wouldn't have it any other way. Remember what he told us that night. He wanted you and me together so you wouldn't be sad. He is the most selfish man ever." Both were brought back to that faithful day. "I've always been squinting my eyes at the radiance… That's why I've come to understand…. You two should be together." "I want you two to be together." His lasts words were still clearly stuck in their minds. "I will love her as if she is mine but never take his place. Yuuki, you need me, I know you do." He said tenderly and kept stroking her cheek. "I know" Was the only thing she could mutter. He pulled his hand away and gave her a quick hug before going out of the room. "Baby, what should I do? Kaname what should I do?" She held back her tears saying his name, trying to convince herself she was okay and strong. "This is your true wish, Kaname?" She asked herself, feeling heaviness in her heart. She already knew the answer, it was his wish since he stopped being with them anymore, only leaving his body behind. She knew it too well but she was too reluctant because of the change of his plans. Had he been doing the same thing, if he knew she was pregnant with his child? There were so many unanswered questions and with no one to answer any of them. "Kaname…. I…. I will try my best but I can't promise you anything, so please don't expect me to." She said and lifted the baby up. "Because I can never forget you and all your kindness, your smiles belonging only to me and the life we solely created. I won't ever turn my back on those feelings." She smiled at her daughter with the image of her all grown and playing with Kaname on a playground. "-because these are my true feelings." The image of the future she could never have with Kaname didn't feel sad anymore. She knew he would by all the recordings she has filmed somehow experience it and be happy. She knew Kaname too well. And so she lifted and baby up and smiled from the bottom of her heart. "Thank you Kaname. Thank you for giving me this beautiful child and all your love. I love you." She then left the room with the baby and went out to find Zero because she was slowly moving forward to a better future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At Aidou's mansions, six years later.

"Yori-chan, stop playing around with the kids already!" Hanabusa yelled from his office. "Why not, exercise is good, you know." She said with a playful smile and threw their four-year-old up and caught him the next second. Hanabusa ran to her side and grabbed their son out of her arms. "Not in your condition, your due date is soon up, so please stop making me worried." He sighed and caressed her big stomach. "But Haru and Hina are bored and so am I." She said pouting. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Yuuki is on her way, so they can play with Yume when they arrive." He said and put his son down. "Okay…" she was still unhappy but sighed and went inside the living room with their twins. "Don't be mad, I'm only thinking about you and the child. I don't want anything to happen." He said and hugged her from behind. She turned around and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know so don't worry, silly." They kissed and stayed like that for a while. "Uhm, master, Yuuki-himesama has arrived." Their butler said and interrupted their lovey-dovey moment. Yori pushed Hanabusa away and ran to Yuuki's side to hug her tightly. "Yori-chan…" Yuuki exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "I missed you Yuuki, I've been lonely." Yori said with a few tears. "Yori, stop crying." Hanabusa said and wiped her tears away. "Sorry, it's just my hormones." Yuuki smiled at her friend and held her hand. "Yume-chan, Haru and Hina are inside, go in and play with them, they missed you." Yori said when she spotted the quiet six-year-old behind her mother. She was beautiful and had a mysterious aura, just like her father. "Yume it's okay. Come, give me your hand." Yuuki said and held her other hand in her daughter's. "She still hasn't changed." Hanabusa said smiling. "Just like her father, strong aura around her and beautiful." He added. They walked into the living room and were attacked by the twins. "Auntie Yuuki, auntie Yuuki is here." They said and hugged each her legs. "Haru and Hina…" She said with a bright smile and hugged them each, letting go both hands, her friend and daughter. "Yume-chan is here too, yay." the twins exclaimed. "H-he-he-hello" the young child said and was soon dragged by the two children into their playroom. "Zero-kun isn't here?" Yori asked when the adults sat on the couches. "He will come later. He has some work to do." She said smiling and caressed Yori's big stomach. "What a beautiful son, you are going to have." Yuuki said. Yori and Hanabusa looked at her. "It's a boy?" Both asked. "Ah, sorry, I thought you knew." Yuuki said embarrassed of her reveal. "We haven't got the chance, but now knowing is good." Yori said with a warm smile and caressed her stomach. "Another boy" Hanabusa sighed with a smile. "Heh, it's going to be hard on you two having two boys and one girl, who are just like their father." Yuuki said and looked at an embarrassed, Hanabusa. "I was young and wild then, but now I have my loving wife and children, way past that period." He said quickly denying with made Yori and Yuuki laugh out loud and embarrassed him more. After talking for a while Zero joined the party and conversed with the other till late in the night. "I found something new about…" Hanabusa mentioned when he was saying goodbye to Yuuki and her little family. "I'll put Yume in the car." Zero said, carrying her towards the car. "He knows Hanabusa, so don't worry. What is it you found?" He bowed his head apologetic and looked at her with serious eyes. "You don't necessarily have to die. You can use offerings. I don't know any more details but this is good. You will have him back by your side in no time, if I just find the ending scroll." Hanabusa said with a happy smile. Yuuki's heart began to beat faster but she stayed composed and smiled at her old friend. "Thank you Hanabusa, let's talk another day, in private." She said and went towards the car. "I'll tell you more details when I find them." He said and waved back at her. "So?" Zero asked waiting for her to say the news. "It's nothing yet, so don't concern yourself about it." She shrugged her shoulder and sat in the car. "Is that so… Hmm…" He went silent and they dropped the conversation. "Papa, mama, kowai…." Yume said tossing around in her sleep. Yuuki lifted her in her arms and stroke her gently till she was calm, as she erased her memories. "Are you going on a mission after we reach home?" Yuuki asked as Yume was fast asleep, and she was a bit bored staring out of the dark night. "Yes, is there anything you wanted to do?" He asked looking at her. "Nothing much, it's just a bit boring staying home alone, now that Yume is sleeping, I just wanted to go with you. I haven't used Artemis in a long time she needs to me let out more." His lips formed a little smile and then he nodded. "So it is okay?" she asked with her big carefree smile. "I can't say no to the vampire clan leader, can I?" He chuckled when he saw her expression. She hated being called a leader but it was what she was, the queen of all vampires, the purest of the purebloods or next to Yume that is. They are the rulers now because of the Kuran line directly descending from the ancestors and only intermarriage. "Stop it, I only said yes to it so I could clean up after 'him' nothing more." She said and began pouting. "But it is originally your position, even if you said no. You are the princess of Haruka and Juuri, the King and Queen of the vampire society, and by being their child the only heir to the throne. I will stop now. I just thought I should tease you a bit. I love it when you get mad, it makes you extremely cute." He said and began caressing her cheeks which made her blush by his sudden touch and words. She loved Zero she knew that but Kaname…. "Can I kiss you, Yuuki?" Her cheeks flared up in embarrassment, and his tenderly stare made her heart uncomfortable as he gently and slowly leaned closer to her. She didn't know what to do or say so she just closed her eyes and waited for their lips to meet once again. They have been together for a long time but not in a serious relationship, just as partners and friends. They shared blood to sedate the hunger within them and on the outside they looked like a couple or a master with her pet. But never have Yuuki thought to actually kiss Zero and be together with him. She has considered it, dating him, to make it easier for Yume so she doesn't think she isn't loved and have no father but her heart wasn't ready. Half her heart belonged to him but she still felt like she was betraying Kaname if she ever began dating him, even though it was his wish. "I love you Zero." She said before he reached her lips. It surprised him that he pulled back and looked out of the window. She looked embarrassed at him, not understanding why he pulled away. "Don't say cute stuff and stuff that makes my heart beat so fast." He held a hand up one hand to his mouth to hide his red cheeks. Yuuki giggled at the usually composed Zero but now just adorable man. "You…" He said and leaned forward and finally met her lips. Yuuki was taken by surprise but gave in seconds after. He was restricted to do whatever he wanted because of Yume lying in Yuuki's arms, but he still pushed his tongue in her mouth. This surprised Yuuki, especially when her fangs grazed his tongue and blood gushed in her mouth and she even reacted to his deep kiss. Yume twitched in her sleep, stopping both adults. "She smelt the blood." Yuuki said stroking her daughter's forehead. "It was a bit careless of me." Zero said slightly blushing, though neither of them regretted doing it. Yuuki smiled at him and held his hand just to let him feel good about himself. They entwined their hands and sat smiling till they reached home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Zero had put Yume in bed and sat in the living room waiting for Yuuki to be ready. He didn't understand what she had in mind but she apparently needed to change her clothes, she said. "Seiren, look after Yume while I'm out and ask Cain and Ruka to accompany you if we are away more than two hours." Yuuki said walking down the stairs in her old school uniform. Zero smiled at her and couldn't stop thinking back of their time together in school, as prefects. "Yes Yuuki-sama, as you wish." Seiren said and disappeared. "I still fit it, though it may be a bit short here." She pointed at her skirt and the length was barely covering her bosom. "You look lovely, just like you did then." He said and held out his hand for her. She smiled and held his hand and they walked out to the courtyard. "I like when you cosplay. Like last time when you dressed up as a mermaid at Yume-chan's birthday." He chuckled gently by the memory. "But I was cute, wasn't I?" She said with her beautiful smile, which always made Zero's heart skip some beats. "Indeed you were." He said and stopped so he could kiss her. She giggled happily and entwined their hands.

"So, what's this mission about? Is it about Level- E's or nobles or about a dispute?" She was a bit excited to finally move around without being stopped to do paperwork or something else. "It's about a pureblood, who is against the hunters association and he tried, with his fiancée, to make a little army to defeat us but we stopped them before time, but now he was consumed his fiancée's life and escaped. It's such a hassle." Zero explained sighing deeply. "Why didn't I know about this?" Yuuki asked annoyed, when she is supposedly to know everything between vampires and human affairs. "I don't know, maybe the chairman wanted to let you see past this and focus more about the vampires. I really can't tell why." He put his free hand on this shoulder and tried to massage it because of the bad vibe Yuuki emitted. She wasn't pleased to be left out and especially as a Queen. "Let's get this over with then." She said in a foul mood. Zero picked her up in bridal style and ran to his destination. But stopped when they smelled human blood mixed with vampire blood. He put Yuuki down and followed the smell. Corpses slowly showed around their path, dead human corpses. "Yoshinori, come out and face your opponents." Zero yelled with much hatred. "Yoshinori Toki, I command you step out now, or you'll suffer!" Yuuki said angered and accidently cut some trees in more than one piece. Suddenly a dark laughter came closer, making it colder somehow. "Kuran Yuuki-sama, what a pleasure meeting you here" Yuuki felt a hand stroke her cheeks but the presence disappeared. "Kaname-sama sure had his share with you, so can I have your blood?" Zero's hands tighten and he emitted a strong and dangerous aura. "How dare you ask for my blood? Show yourself coward!" Yuuki was angered by the other pureblood's play. A figure appeared with bloody clothes and a crooked evil smile, which was also covered in blood. "It's a pleasure meeting you, my Queen." The pureblood sarcastically bowed and moved closer to Zero and Yuuki's whereabouts. Zero drew his weapon, the bloody rose, and pointed it at the pureblood. "Yoshinori Toki, you are hereby condemned to execution. How do you plead?" Yuuki said and moved away from Zero, though he was reluctant to let her go, and stood a few feet away from the crazed pureblood. "I'm not guilty my Queen." The pureblood said with a disgusting smile which angered Yuuki more. "I'm sorry…" She said and her eyes started to glow red and she emitted a dark and powerful aura. The pureblood stepped back out of fear. "No you won't!" Zero yelled and fired the first shot. Yuuki sliced him open the next second and he turned to crystals and faded away. "Filthy vampires like you should never have existed." She snorted and put Artemis back on its fold. "You have changed a lot." Zero said with a smile and wiped a blood stain of her face with his thump. "Since I had Yume, I have to protect the world she lives in so when I am gone, she will have a good life." Yuuki said with a warm smile. Zero's expression changed to be sad. "So you still plan on turning him human with your life?" She nodded and walked pass him, to avoid a conversation or discussion. "What if Aidou finds another cure, would you still be willing to do it?" She turned around to his question with a firm look. "Kaname used his remaining life so he could protect me. He wished so bad for me to remain human but I refused, so I can turn him. He deserves to live in peace without worrying about nothing." Zero moved forward and hugged her really tight. "What about me and Yume? Are you willing to abandon us?" He asked. "You would look after her and lead a happy life if I had to pass away wouldn't you?" She asked looking at him with her big brown eyes. He turned away from her gaze. "Let's not talk about this anymore… Let's go home." He pulled away and began walking away into the woods. She felt bad but regretted nothing. She had to do this for Kaname's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two weeks after

"Mama…" Yume said in a quiet voice and crawled next to her on Yuuki's king-size bed. Yuuki opened her eyes and snuggled her daughter next to her. "Did you have a nightmare baby?" She asked and kissed her hair. The little child nodded. "Monsters and papa were fighting and then a man saved papa and smiled at me. He was kind but scary too. Maname was his name." Yuuki was alarmed by her dream and looked at her daughter. "How do you know Kaname, Yume?" She asked a bit excited. "Mama always talks to papa about Maname, ne?" Yuuki felt her excitement disappear and just smiled and stroke her daughter's cheek. "Kaname is a very special person to mama and Yume, he is a hero." Zero said entering the room and surprised Yuuki with his words. "Zero…" She muttered. "Papa, are you back?" Yume said and ran towards Zero to hug him. He smiled and bent down to hug her and hold her in his arms. "Yeah, I finished work early to sleep with you guys." The little girl was really excited and quickly lay between Yuuki and Zero. "Can Yume sleep better now?" Yuuki asked stroking her daughter's forehead. The little girl smiled and nodded happily. "This is nice but papa smells of blood." Yume said giggling. "Sorry…" Zero said and looked at Yuuki. "It is fine, she has already eaten." Yuuki said and gently smiled. "Now, Yume, you need to sleep so we can visit Haru and Hina later." Yuuki said and pulled the covers over them. The little girl nodded and closed her eyes shut. Few minutes later she was deep asleep. Yuuki moved out of the bed and walked out, Zero followed her from behind. "You need blood, right?" She said when they were downstairs. "Yeah but it can wait till later." He said and sat on the couch. "Are you sure about that, your eyes tell me another thing." She said smiling. She sat next to him and stared them into his eyes. "Let's talk first." He sounded so serious that it made Yuuki curious to know what it was about. "Did something happen?" She asked. "More purebloods are turning humans to be their slaves. We can't find their whereabouts, so I want tighten the security here, just for precaution sake. And they even sided with some hunters. The danger is out there." He said. Yuuki got agitated. "Have they not learned by now that we are coexisting with humans? They sure have the nerve to break the truce yet again. They know that Kaname didn't become like that to give them weapons to slay innocent people. This is just too much." Her eyes glow red because of her anger. "I know and that is why I ask for you to tighten the security around here to protect Yume. They are trying to recruit more purebloods and some have even woken the remaining up. So we have to act fast." He said and held her hands tenderly to help her calm. "I will do as you ask." She said and smiled moving closer to him. "Thanks for telling and being here for us." She said hugging him. "I will always be here for you. You just have to remember that." He said and took her sent in, smelling the nice blood running through her veins. "I will do that forever." She said and slightly flinched by his lick on her neck. The next second his fangs entered her and drew out some blood. She let him take as much as he wanted, knowing that she would recover fast. He pulled back and smiled at her with a bloody and messy smile. She smiled and licked the blood from his mouth. That evolved to a kiss - deep and passionate. He lay down on his back and took everything in he could of his beloved. "I really love you Yuuki." He said and pushed her over so she was the one laying on her back. "I know and so do I." She smiled happily at him and caressed his cheeks before he kissed her again. They were really passionate and loving and most of all in the moment. He put his large manly hands on her thighs and travelled slowly and teasingly towards her inner things. This surprised Yuuki but she didn't stop it and let him do whatever he wanted. Zero began kissing her down her neck, past the place he just bit her, past her collarbones, nearing her left breast and feeling the fast beat of her heart. He took his free hand and put it under her silky night gown and lifted it up as he neared her chest. Yuuki's face was red from embarrassment but she endured it because it was Zero, the man she loved. He pulled it over her head so she only had her underwear on. "You are so beautiful Yuuki." He said with red cheeks by observing every angle of her body. This made her more embarrassed that she looked away from his gaze. "Don't look like that, it's embarrassing." This made him happier than anything else. He pulled her face closer to him and kissed her deeply and passionate. His hand moved up to her chest and he then began slowly to fondle her right breast. Yuuki escaped a few sounds out of pleasure which kept him going. "Don't!" She said covering her mouth as he began licking her left breast. "Kawaii" Zero exclaimed blushing of happiness. Her back arched when his fangs grazed her nipple. She bit her own hand to suppress the weird emotion building up in her gut, but it was too late. He took his right hand and removed her underwear and began caressing her sensitive spot. This was too much for Yuuki that she escaped more arousing sounds for him, making him more aroused. He pushed two fingers in her, feeling her ready for him to enter. She helped him undress, taking his shirt off and he pulled his underwear and pants off in one go. Both were ready for the moment. In was his first time ever being together with a girl, the girl he loved from the bottom of his heart and this was the best moment in his life. He was in bliss. He slowly entered her and thrust slowly but later picked up the pace. They both were happy and enjoying the moment. Yuuki bit him in ecstasy and drew some blood.

Whey they finished, Zero carried Yuuki in a bridal style to his bedroom and lay there holding each other. They watched the sunset and talked about what to do. "I'll talk to Ruka and Cain and recruits some nobles to watch the house, though most of the night class is more than willing to serve me. What about you?" Zero was holding her tightly and smiled at her. He wasn't paying attention to her words but just her. "Let's talk about something else." He leaned closer to kiss her and moments later on top of her again. "Zero not now, Yumi will be up soon." Yuuki said blushing. He didn't care and began kissing her body. Yuuki giggled because it tickled her but stop when he licked her nipple. Her hands quickly covered her mouth so she couldn't make any sound because Yumi was sleeping next door. "Stop teasing me…" She said embarrassed of his slow movements. Zero looked at her with a smirk and moved up to kiss her. They kissed and he thrust into her. They endured it a bit more this time and Zero couldn't stop. "MAMA!" Yumi suddenly yelled and both froze. "Where are you mama, papa?" She began walking around, they heard the small footsteps. Yuuki quickly grabbed a shirt from Zero's clothes - it was pretty big that it covered her bosom nicely and then she went out of the room to the room next door. "I'm here honey." She said and lifted the little girl up. "Let's take a bath." She said a bit panicky and went inside her bathroom. Yumi didn't complain and went silently with her. Yuuki filled the tub up and put Yumi down after undressing her and went in after. They enjoyed it with big smiles on their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Waaaah, I am so excited to show you this chapter because Kaname is alive! I cried my heart out when I finished the manga so I wanted to write an ending that suited my taste. I'm a big Kaname fan! XD**

**I hope you will like it. This is my first time publishing a story, so I hope you will enjoy reading it and please tell me how you feel. I will release more and more chapters when I have time. Please enjoy.**

**Credit to Hino-sensei, who wrote the best mange ever!**

**Love, Tiche ;)**

Chapter 5:

Somewhere in the distant

Kaname's eyes glow red, he had awakened. "Kaname-sama, are they pleasing?" A man and a woman asked in unison. "Very much" He said and began drinking the blood on the next victim and after he finished his meal he turned to look at the two people who had suddenly awakened him from his slumber. "Why did you wake me up and for what purpose?" He asked in a grumpy voice. "Well, we need your help and thought you could help us defeating the threat." The man spoke. "What is the threat?" He asked and leaned back in his chair. "Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Yuuki" The woman spat with much hatred. Hearing the last name, Yuuki, Kaname flinched. He has heard about that name before and it was a name that was imprinted on his mind. "Kuran Yuuki, she is my family?" He asked thinking about their similar surname. "She is the only daughter of your descendants, Haruka and Juuri Kuran. You were resurrected by Kuran Rido but in the end he died because he tried to use you. Don't you remember your life as Kaname Kuran, brother of Yuuki Kuran?" The man asked a little surprised by the turn outs of the event. Kaname looked at the man with most curious eyes. "So that woman is my sister in this life? Isn't she supposed to be my wife then? And why am I to kill her with that another person, what is their crime?" He asked and walked towards the man, intimidating him. "They killed a lot of pureblood and they are siding with humans. They are more like humans than vampires and Kuran Yuuki is the leader of the clan of vampires. We need to have her taken down so we can strike and regain control of the world. Zero is the best hunter in the association plus he is a vampire and Yuuki-sama's lover." Hearing everything angered Kaname. Not because he was annoyed by the things Yuuki did, but more of her having another man and on top of that a vampire hunter. "I will help you but Yuuki is mine." He said and went out of the ruined room. "Should we tell him about the child? They used to be inseparable that most of the association and vampire world know that the little girl is his daughter." The man said. The woman shook her head eagerly and stared at the man filled with anger. "They killed my family, so I will avenge them with the life of their precious persons. Kaname-sama will help us. We turned him back and let him once again live. No other could do so, only us. So he must be grateful for our help." The woman was much scarier than the man. "To be frank Kaname-sama killed your family. He did so to protect his beloved whom he has forgotten about. More do you not need to do?" The man said caressing the woman's cheeks. "But he did it to protect that girl. My father would be alive now if it weren't for that girl. Kaname-sama did everything in his power to keep that girl safe and even gave his life up to help her. She is such an ungrateful kid and then she takes that hunter boy as her lover, that's more disgusting." The woman was filled with the darkest of hatred. "Your father died because of the dispute with Shirabuki Sara. She ripped Hanadagi-sama's heart out and Kaname-sama protected Aidou-dono." The man said trying to put the facts straight. The pureblood woman was angered and ended up turning some hurting the man with her powers. But the man didn't waver and accepted it. "Stop messing with me." She said and left the man.

Kaname wandered around the forest thinking about his missing memories of his past life. Something was unnerving him, but he didn't know why and he couldn't understand the feeling in his heart. "Yuuki, who are you?" He asked, feeling he should know this woman. Just her name felt special to him alone. He ruffled his hair and lay on the grass watching the big and bright moon. He wanted to know what his lost memories were and why they were lost. "Kaname-sama" A woman voice echoed but he ignored it. Kuran Yuuki was the only thing he had in mind at the moment. "Kaname-sama, can you please answer me?" The woman asked getting slightly annoyed by Kaname. "What do you want?" He asked without looking at her. "Can you help us making an army?" She said pulling the pureblood King's hand away from his face. His eyes shone blood red and stared at her with annoyance that she flinched and moved away. "I didn't mean to upset you my lord." He sat up feeling disgusted by the mere thought of sucking bloods from humans and by the touch of the pureblood woman. "What's your name?" He asked and lay back in the same position as he did moments ago. "Hanadagi Mayumi my lord." She said and bowed. "And tell me exactly why you need to kill Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Yuuki? You must have another reason." He said. She leaned against a tree and sat by the root. "My father died because of them. I have to avenge him so he can rest in -". Kaname began laughing when she spoke. She was taken aback and slightly began to get mad. "Silly child, ha! How can a vampire rest in peace when he doesn't believe in God or the afterlife? Vampires are such sad creatures that when they die, they die and when they live they live. Do you understand that child?" He turned serious in his tone as if there was something he regretted he did and wished to undo. "I know that very well but I still wish for him to…" She couldn't find words or an argument for what he just told her. "Leave me" He suddenly said, feeling bored by her company. His personality had changed to the worse. Mayumi left without even saying anything. "What a sad life." Kaname sighed and sat up. "It's too dark that no light is strong enough to enlighten this darkness. That's sad and regrettable. Sad creatures." He felt somehow depressed and emotional not meaning he felt like crying but his heart was crying and his mind kept thinking of that one name. "Is that girl my light?" Kaname asked himself. His heart knew the answer but his mind was arguing against it. He had an internal conflict going on and it kept him busy for quite some time.

And while he was fighting with himself the girl he had in mind was smiling and having the best time in many years with her precious family. Something he soon would have to come in between.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who took some time off to read my story. I appreciate it and also thank you Bambina13 for loving my story. **

**Everyone feel free to review and tell me your thoughts of the story.**

**Lately I haven't been able to write much because of midterms but now I'm done and can write as much as I like xD**

**Love, Tiche **

Chapter 6:

Three months later

"Mama let's play." Yume said with a bright smile and dragged her mother to the backyard. "But it's still day time." Yuuki said and covered her eyes from the sun. "But I want to play in the sun, it so much more beautiful than in the night." The little girl said pouting. Yuuki sighed and walked with her daughter to the playground. "If it's what you want Yu-chan." Yuuki lifted her up and sat her on the one of the swings and sat on the other by herself. They enjoyed their time on the swings and kept playing till the night fell upon them. Zero came home from work and joined the duo. "Papa, swing it higher and higher." The little girl said yelling as she was pushed further up. "Mama, you too!" Yuuki smiled and swung as high as her daughter did. Zero surprised Yuuki when she jumped out and landed in his arms. "You should be more careful Yuuki." He said and put her down. She blushed and smiled with a nod. "Sorry, I got too carried away." She caressed her belly and smiled. "But I don't think the baby will feel anything but happiness when it can play with us." She smiled brightly and full of happiness. "Papa, brother is having fun too, so stop getting angry with mama." Yume said and hugged her mother tightly. "Yume wants a brother?" Yuuki asked and bent down to her daughter's height. The girl nodded eagerly. "Yes, so I can play with him so much." Yuuki smiled and patted her daughter's head. "But there is a long time till he'll come and say hello, so Yume should be patient, okay?" Zero said and lifted Yume up. "Hai, I will wait." She said giggling. They went inside after playing some more and relaxed as a family, enjoying each other's presence. "Yuuki-sama, we have a meeting soon." Seiren said interrupting their happy family moments. "Yes, I will be there soon." She said and dismissed Seiren. "I will come back soon, so Yume should be a good girl and listen well to what are being told, okay?" Yuuki said and got up. "I will mama, just hurry back." They hugged and kissed and Zero followed her to the car. "Be careful and don't get mad, okay?" He said stroking her cheek. She smirked and bit his finger. "I will behave so don't worry. Call me if anything happens, okay?" He nodded and kissed her gently. "See you soon." She said and sat in the car. He waved to her as the car began moving and was out of sight. He hurried back to the mansion and found Yume waiting for him. "So Yu-chan, what should we do while mom are away?" He asked with a smile. "Pancakes, I want to make pancakes." She said and got out of her seat. Zero chuckled at her cuteness and nodded. They went inside the kitchen, showing the kitchen staff out while they made their pancakes. "Papa look, look I flipped it!" The little girl was ecstatic over that little accomplishment but it made him happy to see her that happy. It reminded him about Yuuki and her sweetness when she was young. "Wow, Yu-chan is so good at it." He said smiling happily at her. She suddenly dropped the pan on the stove and jumped in his arms. "What happened, did you get hurt?" He asked panicky. She clang to him tightly and began shaking. "Something evil is coming, I feel their presence nearing." she said with a shaky voice. Zero became alarmed, knowing that both Yuuki and Yume had their senses more senses heighten. He turned the heat of the stove and ran upstairs to find his weapon. He felt the enormous dark aura coming towards them and an aura too familiar but he knew it couldn't be true. "Honey, papa is going to hide Yume in the closet, so be a good girl and stay quiet." He said and shoved her in his closet but she resisted and clung to him. "Kowai, kowai!" she yelled and cried. He had no other chance to have her come with him. "It's okay honey, I will protect you." he said and ran downstairs. "Get ready, someone is coming." he said to his fellow hunter's and vampires. They nodded and held their weapons tightly, waiting for the moment to use it. "There they are!" one yelled as some level-e's where running towards the mansion. "Yume cover your ears, okay." Zero said looking at the small child. She nodded and put her hands on her ears. Slowly the number of level eyes expanded and there were two, who weren't level-e's smirking at him with disgust in their eyes. "Where is Yuuki Kuran, Kiryuu-kun?" The woman asked with a smile. "Hanadagi Mayumi" Zero spat out of rage. "Now, now don't get too angry, just answer me." She said getting annoyed of playing. "Yuuki is far away from here, so what business do you have with her?" Zero said angered. "What a pity, then I will settle for her daughter while she is away." This angered Zero more that is shot towards the woman. He was enraged by all that and the only thing keeping him from going all crazy was Yume in his arms. She could feel the tension in Zero's body and looked up to see his expression. She flinched because it was horrific. She struggled to get down, surprising Zero. He put her down and looked at her. "Kowai!" she said and ran upstairs. Zero sighed and looked at his opponents. "What are you waiting for, get the girl!" The woman yelled and the vampires began their attacks. Zero finally lost it and turned into the bloody rose, annihilating every level-e he saw. "That's some impressive skills you got there, but don't think we didn't come prepared." She said and began laughing. The dust from the vampires began to gather and transformed into a hideous monster. He leaped forward towards Zero, killing some of his comrades on the way. Zero couldn't shot it because of its speed so it attacked him, biting his shoulder and destroying the living room in the fall. It hurried upstairs, towards where Yumi was hiding. Zero hurried to her aide, and stopped it with a shot. It faltered back but nothing back had happened. "Papa, kowai!" Yume yelled and emitted a strong power which sliced the monsters arm off. "Stand before me!" Zero said as it leaped forward. He was losing consciousness but managed to stand up to protect Yume. "Stop" A familiar voice said and the monster froze. Zero looked at the window. Standing there was a tall dark shadow, a familiar face appeared. "Maname…" Yume said before Zero could say anything. Kaname looked at the little girl, feeling a deep connection to her. "How?" Zero asked falling on his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello XD**

**Been tired because of school lately so I hadn't had time to write much but I managed to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what your thoughts are and feel free to follow. I will try to manage to release one or two chapters a week. So I hope you stay tuned and love my story.**

**Much love, Tiche xD**

Chapter 7:

Yuuki felt uneasy somehow. She couldn't explain what it was but she felt like she needed to be home as soon as she went to the meeting, and that was exactly what she did. She hurried home and had a few nobles following her. When she neared her house, she felt an enormous power and was scared for her daughter. She saw two purebloods in front of her, and some dead hunters and the ground. "The Queen has returned I am glad" The woman said looking at Yuuki with much disgust. She ignored them and ran inside the house and felt a sharp pain in her heart. What she saw next was him, her beloved who was supposedly to be still sleeping in the ice coffin. "Ka… Kaname!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. He was surprised by her reaction and lost his grip of the monster so it leaped at her. "Mama!" "Yuuki!"" Zero and Yume yelled afraid something bad would happen to the pureblood. She jumped back and pulled Artemis out in one movement. "Kaname-sama!" The night class members said surprised when they saw their old master in front of them. "Who are you?" He asked confused but he was composed. "Okaa-san!" Yume said and jumped down to her mother's side. "My dream came true, Maname came and saved us. He is a good guy." Yume said holding on to her mother's leg. The young pureblood was all shaken up but kept a strong grip on her mother's leg. "Yume, get out of the way! Ruka take her away, immediately!" Yuuki yelled as the monster leaped straight towards them both. Ruka quickly grabbed the little girl and ran away from the scene, while the monster clashed with Artemis. "How dare you try to hurt my daughter?!" Yuuki said with glowing red eyes and with one swing slashed the monster in two and it dissolved to dust. "Kaname, how can you be here? Are you Kaname?" She asked as she slowly walked up by the stairs mixed with emotion. He was confused when she neared him. "Are you Yuuki?" He said with an aching feeling in his heart. This stopped her from going any further. She was hurt, not physically but mentally. "Yuuki, are you alright?" Zero hugged her tightly, examining her for wounds. "I'm fine but what's going on?" She couldn't stop staring at her former love. "Kaname…" Her voice was filled with worry, despair, hurt, joy, and love. Every emotion she could ever feel was in her every move. She moved closer to him, to touch his cheeks, to feel his warmth, to confirm he was alive. He flinched when she suddenly moved away from Zero's grip and to his side and touched his cheeks. Tears streamed down the second she touched him making him uncomfortable and breaking his heart to tiny bits. "I'm glad, I'm so glad!" She said and hugged him real tight to be sure he didn't disappear again. "Mama!" Yume said from downstairs and quickly ran up to her parents' side. Yuuki didn't pull away from him and he didn't let her go either though it was what he ought to do, isn't it? He came to help Mayumi avenge her father's death and not to help her, Yuuki's, family but he couldn't let them get hurt, he felt the need to protect that little girl somehow. "Hime-sama, there are more level-e's gathering, what should we do?" Cain said interrupting the short reunion for Yuuki, though Kaname had no idea of who these people were. She pulled away from Kaname and looked at him with much happiness and joy. "Well you help me protect Yume?" She asked looking at their daughter. Without saying anything he disappeared. He had run out of the window and looked at big army gathering around Mayumi and her lover. "Kaname-sama, I don't know what and why, but I can't smell the blood of Yuuki Kuran or Yume Kuran. Why didn't you kill them?" Mayumi spat at him with much anger. "Stop this now or else I will end your lives." He didn't understand his sudden anger but he sure was angry at that woman. First she tricked him to believe Yuuki was evil when she was nothing but evil. "Are you defying me Kuran-sama?" Mayumi wasn't the woman you wanted to fight with especially when she's filled up with anger. She ordered her servant to attack the pureblood King but he deflected any moves and killed them without even blinking. "Maname, be careful!" Yume yelled as she ran outside to somehow help him. This surprised him and was an advantage for the level-e army. They lunged at him and one even pierce through his body almost touching his heart. He fell to his knees because his legs gave after. "Go after the girl, now!" Mayumi commanded. Yume stumbled back and fell on her butt when she saw all the scary looking vampires. Yuuki hurried to her aide with the rest of the night class and tried to hold the mass away. "Your child shall die tonight Kaname-sama. She doesn't even know of your existence and so do you not. She will die along with her mother and I'll rule the two worlds." Mayumi began laughing mockingly at the deeply wounded Kaname. She was such an annoying bitch. He looked at her with disgust and disbelief. "What do you mean?" He demanded in a harsh tone. A smirk formed the revengeful pureblood. "Oh I must have forgotten to tell you but that little brat over there, she is yours and Yuuki Kuran's brat. You are her father though she believes he is her father." She pointed at the big crowd of people who were fending of the evil and nasty looking vampires. Kaname looked surprised when he let the information sink. He couldn't remember anything from his past that would make it possible to produce a child in this time. "If you think I'm lying so be it but that girl is yours by blood. She is connected to you in more than one way." He couldn't understand anything but he somehow felt that Mayumi was telling the truth. He felt drawn to both of them, Yuuki and Yume, and knew he shared something with them both.

"PAPA!" Yume yelled when her hand was grabbed by a vampire. This woke Kaname up from his stream of thoughts and made him act. He slashed through the huge amount of vampires to save the little girl from being bitten. "Maname…" The little girl said and was awed when she saw that her hero had come to her rescue. He fell to his knees from exhaustion and looked at the little girl with much pain. His wounds hadn't begun to heal at all and he used too much power so it was hard for him to stand on his feet. "Kaname…." Yuuki said and ran to his aide. He looked at her with confusion but was more than happy when she touched him. "Please drink some blood so you can heal properly and fast." She offered her blood when she saw his wounds. He shook his head and tried to stand up but was too weak to stand by himself. "Yuuki look out!" Zero yelled when two levels E lunged after Yuuki. Kaname pulled her tightly into an embrace and slashed the two with his hand and then collapsed to the ground. He had used too much power. "Kaname, Kaname wake up!" Yuuki said panicking. "Mama is Kaname okay?" Yume asked with tears forming in her eyes. "Ruka, take her away." Yuuki ordered. Ruka obediently nodded and lifted the little girl up to a hug. "Mama he can't die, he is good and he-"Ruka patted her head and made her fall asleep so she couldn't finish her sentence. The two left to a safer place with Cain following them just for precaution sake. "Let's get him inside and finish this mess." Yuuki said when she saw Ruka had left far away from the site and looked at Zero. "I'll bring him inside, don't worry." Zero said and lifted the body of his former enemy and rival. Yuuki looked at Mayumi with blood red eyes full of hatred. "Who do you think you are to mess with my family? And how did you manage to do the impossible by waking him up?" Yuuki picked Artemis up from ground and slowly neared Mayumi and her underlings. "I just did you a favor, aren't you happy?" Mayumi laughed scornfully. "I'm glad he could return to his vampire self but that's not what I wished for him. I'll make him human when I kill every single one of you disgraceful purebloods. Don't you think this is over the edge? Trying to annihilate my family and me because you think you can claim powers beyond your reach. You must have a wild imagination missy." Mayumi was offended and tried to smile like she did seconds ago. "I will rule the two worlds. It is my destiny to do so. You killed my father and the rest of my family, so it is only fair I get to kill you and take your position." Yuuki smiled at the pureblood's words. She found her silly and amusing. "Wha- why are you laughing bitch?" Mayumi wasn't pleased with Yuuki's way of laugh. "Let me tell you two things before I kill you. Firstly revenge won't get you anywhere but your own death and secondly you can never ever take my position. I am the sole ruler and now that you have awoken Kaname he is the true ruler. You shouldn't make an ancestor your enemy it will do you no good." Yuuki smirked when she saw the horror in Mayumi's lover's eyes. "Mayumi-sama let's leave before she kills us!" He yelped when Yuuki began waving Artemis. "She can't kill me because I will kill her first!" She said and lunged for Yuuki. The two began a fierce battle. Mayumi played foully and had some of her servants join the battle. "You are just delaying your death by mere seconds." Yuuki said smirking as she sliced a group of vampires. "Yuuki are you alright?" Zero ran to her aide but was stopped by her. "Don't interfere Zero, this is between us." He nodded and stepped back and watched them fight. "So your puppy can't join us? That's so sad because I want him to join us, so I can kill you both!" Mayumi sent her retainers towards Zero but it didn't bother Yuuki one bit. "We killed my uncle together so I'm not afraid for his life." Yuuki said smiling and that annoyed Mayumi even more. "Let me finish this quickly!" She roared and lunged with her claws directly at Yuuki's heart. Yuuki smiled and by the right second she slashed Mayumi twice with Artemis. At first it seemed like nothing had happened but breaths later Mayumi disappeared into crystals. Her lover was shocked and did the only reasonable thing to do: running. "Yuuki, are you okay?" Zero said running to her aide. She smiled and nodded. "Don't lie I can smell your blood!" He said and turned her around to examine her. Her shoulder had a hole and her collarbone was broken but it was minor injuries compared to Kaname, she thought. "She managed to get a hold of me before she died, which means she died an honorable death. Zero don't worry, it will heal soon." She said with a smile and began walking towards the house. Zero wasn't pleased but he couldn't do anything or say anything because he knows how stubborn Yuuki is. Artemis had returned to its little form and was given to Seiren when they walked into the house. "Yuuki-sama, are you okay?" Seiren asked when she saw the hole by her shoulder. "I'm fine, don't worry. How is Kaname?" She was more worried for her former love. "He refuses to drink any of our bloods and his wounds won't heal. He was hurt really badly." Seiren sighed and was also worried for her master. Yuuki nodded and followed Seiren into the room they had put him in. "Leave us be for a bit." She said to everyone and they listened obediently though Zero was reluctant to leave. "Don't worry Zero and leave." It wasn't meant to sound harsh but it came out that way and it was least of Yuuki's worries. Zero left and shut the door after him and he was annoyed though he shouldn't be. "Kaname you need to drink some blood to regain control of your body." Kaname opened his eyes when Yuuki spoke. "Was Mayumi Hanadagi telling the truth?" he had a weak voice and it hurt Yuuki because the man she knew was glorious, strong and perfect in every way. "What did she say?" Yuuki asked and sat next to him on the bed. "You and that child, you are my family. I'm that child's father." Yuuki looked away and didn't know how to answer. She knew the answers but couldn't say a thing. "She was right, wasn't she?" Kaname said trying to sit up and with some struggle he managed to do so. "You don't remember anything from the past, do you?" Yuuki said and managed some courage to look at him. "I don't and it bothers me. I know that you are somewhat special to me, just your name makes my heart tingle and ache and that little girl, and I'm drawn to her in more than one way as if I should have known her for some reason." Tears began forming in Yuuki's eyes. She had missed Kaname more than she could ever imagine. If she hadn't been pregnant with Yume at the time, she would probably be like Shizuka, a crazed pureblood and die but Kaname gave a chunk of himself to her and she managed to stay alive for so long and now years after she finally accepted Zero because of Kaname's dying wishes. Everything was so messed up. Kaname had woken up from his slumber and she was caring Zero's child now. Oh what irony.


End file.
